Goodnight Whispers
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Slight humor I think... Al never sleep's at night. The least he could do is protect his brother from nightmares. Elricest!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

I suck at making english-paragraph fics. You have been warned! (yes, I'm not encouraging you to read my fic!)

Al can't sleep in the manga. I think they pitied him in the anime so they let him sleep there. What? Expect a suit of armor to sleep?(okay, I sounded rude there...)

Dedicated to my Aniki, since I always/usually wait for him to get to sleep first before I sleep. I try to assure myself the coast is clear so I can sleep happily beside him. huggles Aniki Kuroi-aka I'll always be your Al, Ed-niisan!

Uhm... Just a few more notes... I have a lot of respect for the fic-writers in the FMA yaoi community. Please be gentle with me when you comment... please? I already know that I suck at writing... I'm a born artist, not a writer. cries I hope I didn't sound rude.

Damn, I need to finish this before Yu-Gi-Oh! takes over my inspiration again.

Of course, I can't live by that excuse forever.;;

**Goodnight Whispers**

Al never wanted his brother to get hurt, even if it were nightmares... he badly wanted to protect his Niisan...

Edward has already suffered a lot, Al knows this, but he never wanted to show that he's weak or was getting sick and tired of living. (Maybe once when Al learned how to clap-alchemise, Ed nearlly gave up cause Al was better than him, but of course that's different...)

Now Al wanted to shield, or rather, be the 'armor' for his brother. He never wanted to be a burden to his brother.

Al was very proud of himself for keeping this certain secret from his brother... something that will surely hurt or get his brother depressed if he ever knew. It's been 4 or more years he's been keeping this for himself...

"Ah, goodnight Al."

"Yes, Nighty night, Niisan..."

... The pain of not being able to sleep... He already missed dreaming... he couldn't remember how it felt to dream, to relax, to sleep beside his brother and feel each others breathing...

Al has always felt relieved every morning as Ed wakes up, he hasn't figured out that Al's been awake all-night. For sure it will break his heart...

He never blamed it on his brother, not being able to sleep or feel, he never did. His brother has already endured too much hardship's for his sake... for their sake. Ed did everything to keep Al alive... to keep Al's soul safe.

But...

_Being awake all night like this feels so lonely..._

Al reminisce's the nights a few years ago, when he was just new to this Armor body. He couldn't sleep, the lonely atmosphere around him was too much. He coudln't keep his mind blank, he always end up thinking of terrible things...

_I can always... kill myself... _a thought that has never dissapeared on those nights.

The only thing that kept him alive was, of course, the thought of his Older brother. He has lost his left arm in exchange for Al's soul to be brought back... wasn't that enough reason to live and keep on living?

Now, Al sat close to his brothers bed as he sleeps. He never get's bored as he stares at his brother's beautiful sleeping face, a thing he'll surely miss if he ever killed himself, but he never again thought of killing himself, he found some things to keep him busy at night.

One, if he was ever lucky, he picks up kittens without Ed noticing. By night, he'll open his chestplate and then the kittens will entertain him and keep him company through the night...

... But then, what if he doesn't have a kitten with him?

Ah, here's something really special...

"Mmh... Ahh..."

Al quietly turns to his brother. His face looked pained... hurt... as he moans...

_A nightmare?_

Al stares at his brother, he knows well that Ed get's a lot of nightmares... Past experiences maybe...?

"Niisan... I'm always here..." rough gloved hands brushes Ed's hair, as Al continues to whisper, "Al's there to keep you safe..." he was desperate on manipulating his brothers dreams. The only way he could tell if his whispers were reaching Ed's sleeping-self was by his reaction's.

"A... l..." Ed called out, his face calmed down. _Heehee, that's good... _he quietly giggles. He just watches as Ed shifts around the bed, but he was suddenly startled as Ed shouted in his sleep, "Dammit Colonel!" then he mumbles, his face frowning. Al gave out a sigh...

_Niisan, at least you can beat up the colonel in your dreams..._ Al thought, even if he never wanted to see his brother beat up Roy. He leans down and spoke softly on Ed's ear "It was just you and... the colonel... he looked so angry at you as you... beat him up. 'This is revenge for all the hardships you brought down on me!' you shout as you punch him some more."

Al was proud of the result's as he saw Ed's lips curl into a smug smile, "Ghehe..." the sleeping blonde mutters. Al couldn't help but smile if he can make any facial expression. "All I could do is give you my sweet dreams for now..."

"Niisan, you can thank me later for those dreams I give you every night... "

He fixes the blanket over Ed and tucks him in.

"Nighty night, then..."

"Ghaaa..." Ed stretched as he woke up. "G'morning Al!" he greeted as he notice Al move from his position, thinking his younger brother has just woken up from his sleep.

Al spoke with a happy tone, "Niisan, have you slept well last night? Another good dream maybe?" he asks, pretending not know what his brother dreamt about.

"Aa, at first it was supposed to be another nightmare, but I think 'he' wasn't able to beat me cause you were there to help me out!" Ed grins at Al.

"Eh?" Al sounded confused.

Ed laughed, "You helped me beat up the Colonel! Thanks!"

Al nervously laughed, "Niisan, that's not nice! And why would I help you beat up the Colonel?" his voice pouting. "What? It's MY dream. I can do whatever I want, and besides, you helping me out in there is a dream come true!"

"Alright, alright, now you better get some breakfast now. Let's go already!" Al pulls Ed out of the bed, got him fixed up and left the room.

_Seeing Niisan wake up with a happy face, it feels like I have just woken up from a good sleep as well..._

**Wakas**

So how about the night in the manga where he's alone without his Niisan? Of course, Greed-san will be there for him! Haha! still has the pairing in her system

Anyways, Al can always whisper some random porn to his brother once in a while. Hey, Al (and Ed) is a very smart kid!

So... does this fic remind you of a certain doujin? D I was able to read a few scans of them... but I've lost all of em...

032805032905

Thanks for reading!

Salamat! 3 3 3

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
